Fionna the Zombie Slayer
by ThLostWeasleyDaughter2
Summary: This is more of an Au. Fionna Martens is just a normal teenage girl. But when her world turns into a post appocolyptic wasteland, it's up to her, and two other girls, to save the world from the darkness that is lurking in the corners of the world. Will the girls be able to save the world? Or will everything they know turn to ashes, just like their lifes have?
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking down a dark street. It's foggy, and the air is sticking on to me. It's so thick, and it's hard to breathe. The streets are grey, and wet. It just got done raining and it still smells like rain. There's a solid building in the rubble, and the rest of the ruined buildings. It's a diner. There's a light on. It starts thundering and I decide to go inside. It's warm the second I walk through the door, but there's something wrong. It feels like something's fallowing me, watching me. I jump on the table that people would sit at. I bend down and pick up some of the food that was splattered on the floor. I grab a pancake that's still warm and shove it into my mouth. I walk into the back, and swing my backpack around and start grabbing all the things I can find that won't go bad. Granola bars, canned food, stuff like that. I grab some of the big chopping knifes, and a sharpening pole. I shoved them in my bag, and pushed open the door. When I open the door, there's a person sitting at the end of the bar. He's, I assume it's a he because they're wearing a dark blue, or black, trench coat that flows over the stool they're sitting on. A dark beige hat covering their face. I push back my blonde hair, and take a cautious step toward the stranger. I stop. He smells horrible, like rotting meat. I hear a bubbling sound coming from under the stranger's coat.

"Sir!?" I take another step forward. "Sir are you okay? Are there others who survived?" I pause and wait for an answer. A minute passes and still no answer. I take another step forward, "Sir?"

He looks up at me, and I freeze. Instead of peachy, healthy skin, his skin is white, stark, freshly bleached, crisp hospital sheet white. His skin shlopping off in some places, and his eyes bloodshot. His eyes glazed over, and a cream color. His pupils the size of a pinhead. He opens his mouth, and reveals his blood soaked mouth, and his razor sharp teeth. A shrill shriek escaping his mouth, piercing the air around me. I cover my ears and close my eyes tight. I look up at him, and he's about to pounce. I brace myself, as the man comes at me, snapping his teeth, and trying to claw at me. We fall to the ground, and roll around. I kick the frightening man off of me, and he goes flying across the back of the bar, and smashes into the shelves. Bottles of booze, crash, and shatter around, and on the man. The man stands up, cuts and gouges oozing something that's not blood. It's a thick, gooey, green substance. It drips out of his cuts, and onto the floor, and it starts to eat away the tile. He starts rushing me, and I whip my backpack around, and pull the knife out. I hold it tightly in my hands and I hear a shink noise. I scream and push the horrifying man off me, and take my knife with me. He stands up, the green ooze dripping out of his chest. It doesn't eat away at the knife, I'm guessing it's because it's steal, not tile or anything like that. He comes at me again.

'Why won't you die!?' I step back, and as he comes close, I whip my arm around. The blade of the knife slices through the skin of his neck, the meat, and cartilage too. His head flops to the side, and off the stump of his neck, and the green ooze sprays all over and I dive under the counter for coverage from the acid ooze. I peek out from around the corner, panting, as the table sizzles, and I push my long blonde hair out of reach of the bubbling ooze on the floor. I look down at my hands, and I have a feeling that this is the first time I've killed someone…but it won't be the last.

Well… I think I should start at the beginning. Yesterday was normal the blue sky of my tiny hometown Aaastin only had one cloud in the sky. People were riding their bikes, kids were playing out in the yard, and me and my best friend Finn were laying out in the back yard. His shaggy blonde hair fell below his ears, and his deep two toned blue eyes looked at me. His tan, muscular, but lean body showing the cuts and bruises from his MMA fighting. I do Karate and MME with him, but I don't do hardcore fighting like he does. But I did do, and still do gymnastics.

"So Fi, what's the plan?" Finn asked, turning his eyes on me.

I sat up, my long, butt length blonde hair falling in soft waves around me. My navy blue ruffled bikini top holding all of me in perfectly.

"Mmmm… We could go for a walk?"

"That sounds fun!" Finn said jumping up and making a hero fist pose. "Come on Jake!" He called to his golden lab. Finn and Jake grew up together. They were even born on the same day, it's like they're connected or something. We got up, and I put some shorts on, and grabbed my flip flops. We started walking through the woods in my backyard. Instead of the usual symphony of animals, birds, crickets, frogs, and other bugs and animals, it was silent. Like they had all left. It felt strange. Like something was about to happen. Something no one knew of. So I thought back to my uncle Simon. He's a scientist, and he said that the world was going to end. No one believed him though. They all thought he was crazy and they locked him away in one of those padded rooms with no windows. My dad went in to see him once, seeing as how they are brothers. He said that no matter what the government said, or did, they were just trying to hide the inevitable. That the world would end.

"The signs will be clear. First, all animals will flee. Nothing will be left except the remains of their homes. All woods, trees, everything will lack the sound of the animals. Second, the sunsets will burn a fuchsia color, and the sunrises will be red. A deep, blood red. Finally, the skies will turn black, the deepest of blacks. It will look as if the world is being sucked into a black hole. And in some way, that's what will happen. The world will fall apart. Nothing will ever be the same. You will have to fight to keep your life!" He grabbed my arms, and shook me. "Fionna, you will have to fight. You will need to. It will be the only way. The only way to bring peace to the changed world!" That's when my dad yanked me out of his grasp, and pulled me down the bleak white halls. I could hear Uncle Simons yells echoing through the halls.

"Finn… We have to leave. Now. You need to go home, and pack a bag. Get food, and everything you need to go camping for a week." I looked at him with the most serious face I could muster. My voice flat and icy.

"What? Why? Fi, what's going on?" He asked, his eyes shimmering with fright. I'd never talked like that in my life.

"Don't worry about what this is, just do what I say, okay?"

"All….Alright Fi." He said as we walked out of the woods and back into our cul-de-sac. I watched Finn run off with Jake, and ran into my house, and grabbed my collage sized back pack. I poured out the contents, and packed it full of water bottles, and food. I packed some clothes, and other things. And plopped it on my bed and watched the sky as the sun set. I watched it turn into a light pink, then a red, then a purple, but then that purple gained a red hue, and the skies burned fuchsia, and I knew, my Uncle Simon, no matter how much people wanted to believe he was just crazy, was right.

The next day, I woke up before sunrise, and I watched as the sun burned a deep crimson red, the same color as the blood that oozes from a fresh cut. I gulped and went downstairs and ate breakfast with my parents, happy that I was an only child. I pet my cat Cake, for what I thought was the last time, and went back upstairs. I grabbed my backpack, and came back down.

"Why do you have that backpack?" My mom asked.

"Uhmm," I paused, trying to think of a way to tell my parents what was going on, "do you remember when we went to see Uncle Simon?"

"Yes… Why?"

"Well… He was right. The world is going to come to an end." I said in a rush. My parents just looked at me, and laughed. They didn't believe me. I knew they wouldn't. But I had to try. I knew they would never ever listen to me. So I went outside, and looked up at the sky, completely horrified. The sky was black. As black as the night, full of clouds. Nothing could compare to this. Out of nowhere I saw a glimmer of red. It looked like fire, and it quickly lit of the sky. I ran into the cellar, and waited. The last thing I remember from that, is hearing a huge boom, and I felt the earth shake.

But that was yesterday. And this is today. And today, I just cut the head off of some guy, that I probably knew and talked to three days ago. It's amazing how in less than twenty four hours your world can change so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Previously….

We saw Fionna's first adventure in her post apocalyptic town. We know what happened to her town. But what happened to Finn? What else is she to face? What's going to happen next?…

I run out of the diner, with my full backpack. I look down at my clothes and find that they're tattered. My shoes are falling apart.

'I told my mom that I needed new ones… Oh… mom… I hope you're not like that man. I don't know what I'd do if I had to… To…I don't wanna think about it.' I think to myself as I look for a place that isn't all rubble, and ashes. It takes me a while to realize where I'm at. I see the tall poles where the fast food signs would glow, attracting people like moths to a flame. I see the red roofs of crumbled hotels, and the shells of stores. I'm on the Main Strip. I see the remains of Super Sports Outdoor Gear, and I take off running. I jump over debris, and make my way over to where the shoes are suppose to be. I find two hiking boots, of course they don't match, but they're the same size and opposite feet, so yah know, I gotta take 'em. I go over to the shattered knife counter, and pick up all the knifes I see. You can never be too prepared. Especially now. I go to the sporting center, and look at the fishing poles. I don't know if I'll be able to eat anything I catch, but I grab one of those folding rods, and hooks. My backpack is now reaching at least five pounds, but compared to what it normally was for school, this is a walk in the park. I grab some twine and fishing line, a hammer, and some nets, and I leave the store. I walk down the street, keeping my eyes open for any more of those… things… I saw earlier, when my phone vibrates and I practically jump out of my skin. I dig it out of my pocket and look at who text me. It was Finn! I look at how charged my phone is, and when I see that It's half charged, I call him.

"Fi! How did you know that this was going to happen?!"

"Remember when my dad took me to see my uncle Simon?"

"Yeah, why?" "Well he said that this would happen. And when we were walking in the woods I remembered. And that was the first sign. That the animals would leave. And I just felt that it was true. Finn, where are you?"

"I'm over at the diner, why?"

"Stay out of the diner. Make your way over to…" I look around and see "the fallen plane director."

"Ooookay… We're on our way. Come on Jake!"

Then the phone hung up. I turn my phone off, and shove it in my backpack, and stand there waiting for Finn. It doesn't even take him ten minutes to get there. Of course he's running with Jake at his heels, and laughing like an idiot. I can't help but smile, and wave at him. I stop smiling, when I see a flash of something from behind him.

"Finn! Finn hurry!" I scream at him. But he just stops and stands there, trying to tease me like he always does. That's when I saw Jake turn around, his fur sticking up on the scruff of his neck.

"What's wrong boy? What is it?" Jake's bark echoes through the still air. I start to run to them, my feet crunching the earth below. I land next to Finn, and put my back against his. I take a knife out of my backpack, and hand it to him. I grab a knife for myself.

"Fi, what are these for?"

"Finn, I don't know how to explain this, because I really don't know what it is that I have to explain, but these aren't people anymore. And they won't hesitate to kill us. So we can't hesitate to kill them. Oh, and don't let their blood get on you. It'll hurt. A lot."

"Fi, I… I don't know if I can do this."

"Come on, you can take guys twice your height, and at least three times your size. Finn, I know this is gonna be hard, but you gotta do it. Please Finn, I can't loose my best friend." "O-Okay Fi. I'll do it. I don't wanna loose you either.." With all this said, and out of our systems, we take our fighting stances. Jake still barking at the surrounding area. He zeros in on one space, and barks and growls, spit shooting out from his mouth. Two mutants shoot out at us. Their gnarled mouths ripped apart, in permanent smiles. Their teeth soaked in blood. Of what, who knows. But I don't wanna be the next reason why there's blood in their mouth.

"Aim for their head! It's the only thing that will kill it!" I yell at Finn as the, the only word to describe them is zombies, come at us, trying to scratch at us and bite us. We spin around, entangled in each other as we kick and stab the zombies. Fin hands me his knife, picks me up around my waist, and spins us around. I extend my arms out and slice through the necks of the two zombies with two small thuds. The lifeless bodies fall to the ground, and spray their acidic blood on the ground behind them. I stab the knifes into the dirt to somewhat clean them, and put them back into my backpack. I turn to Finn, and I see him bent over a broken piece of wall, throwing up all the stuff he's eaten today.

"Finn…?" I say quietly, placing a hand softly on his back, "Finny are you okay?"

"No," he says wiping his mouth off, "I'm not okay. Fi, we just killed two people." "Finny, they're not people anymore. If you haven't noticed, they were trying to eat us. It's survival of the fittest now Finny. I know it's gonna be hard. Hell I killed one of those by myself this morning. I didn't have you to help me through it." I say, the tears stinging my eyes, realizing what I had actually done. It hurt. What if that thing had been one of my friends? What if it had been Finn? Or my parents? What would I have done then? Finn looks up at me and hugs me. He pushes my face against his chest, and holds me, petting my hair and making shushing noises, like my dad did when I was little and crying during a thunderstorm. I wrap my arms around him and sit there for a little while. Jake walks up to us whimpering, and lays his head on the ground under his paws. I pull back, and take some water out of my back pack.

"Here. Your breath smells like old stinky dog buns."

Finn laughs and takes the bottle of water and washing his mouth out.

"Thanks Fi." He says shoving the bottle of water in his backpack. We make our way through the rest of the strip, and come across a Superplex Everything store.

"It's getting dark Fi. Do you think we should stop and make camp?"

"I think we need to find a blanket or two, and find a cave in the woods." That's the great thing about Aaaustin. After you get out of the city limits, all two and a half miles either way from the center of town, it's just all woods and mountains. There's a valley about seven miles or so into the woods. Then a huge river, and lake.

"Why can't we just stay here?"

"Do you wanna sleep with all of those things here? In the woods, there's more space for them to wander. They won't notice us. We need to find something to sleep with before it gets dark. Come on Finn." I said, walking off in the direction that the Bath and Bedding Dreamworks store was in, and Finn fallows me. We walk for about ten minutes until we finally reach the ruins of the store.

"Go look for pillows, and stuff, I'll find blankets."

"Got it!" Finn says with a mock salute. I smile and shake my head as I turn around, and go on my search for blankets. I pick up a medium sized blanket, with charred holes, and tattered ends. There aren't many holes, so this will work. I find two other blankets that are like this, and I fold them up as small as I can and shove them into my backpack. It's now full, and I smile.

'I have at least a week's worth of food stored away. I have equipment. Wait. I might wanna put my knifes on top of everything.' I take the blankets out of my bag, and take all the knifes, and hammers, and everything I might need as a weapon, shove the blankets back into the bag, and all the weapons on top of them.

"Finn!? Finny I'm ready!"

"Okay Fi! I am too!" We meet up in the middle of the store, and we walk out into the woods, completely terrified, and not knowing what will come next.


	3. Chapter 3

Previously…

Fionna met up with Finn, and they killed some zombies. Now, they're on their on an adventure to find shelter… but who will they find there? Only I know….

We start our journey into the woods, looking for our shelter. We climb up and over rocks, covered in soft moss, the water cascading softly over their surfaces, making them slick. The once bright and vibrant trees, now faded, and charred. The limbs a mangled twist of black, and gore. Bodies of the woodland animals that didn't quite make it out, still hang in the bodies. The once pleasant smell of fresh air, and the different kinds of trees, is now taken over by the rotting smell of small animals, and the smoky smell of burnt wood. We make our way to the base of the mountains in the distance. The snow covered tops fading away into the clouds. I hear a crunch behind me, and at first, I play it off as an animal behind me…But then I remember that there are no more animals in the woods.

"Finn! Finn where are you!?" I call, slightly panicked. I hear Jake bark, and I see Finns blonde nappy head bobbing into view. My eyes widen, and I take off running to him. I grab his arm, and I pull him with me. He gets the hint, and starts running along side me.

"What's up Fi?"

"There's someone behind us. I don't know if it's a zombie, or not, but something's there. And it's coming fast. We need to find somewhere to hide." I pant out. We keep running, and we can hear the thing behind us. We look all around for a place to jump into, when we finally see a small cave that will fit both of us and Jake, carved into the side of the mountain, covered by a bush. We dive into the cave head first, Jake in between us. We try to slow our breathing, and hold on to Jake. We watch as a zombie runs in front of the cave, and stops. His T-rex arms hanging and his hands rubbing together. His shirt's missing, and parts of his sickly white skin are ripped open. Some of his ribs are showing, but they aren't white. They're dark grey, like they had turned into something other than bone. The acid ooze has still eaten away at whatever it is that their bones have turned into. The zombie turns to us, and I gasp. I know her. She use to sit in front of me during Spanish… Her name was Laurie. She as so nice to me. Her mutated face, which is missing half of her lips, and her left eye is hanging out of the socket. She opens her mouth and lets out a screech. She takes a step towards us, her mouth dripping with spit. She jumps at the cave, but in mid-air, an arrow comes shooting out of thin air. Laurie is hurtled to a nearby tree. Her head pinned to the tree through her ear. Then the sound of footsteps crunching toward the cave. We hold our breath, and then…

"Are you guys gonna come out or am I gonna have to drag your lame-o butts out myself.?" A pale girl with long wavy black hair leans over the cave entrance, her hair falling to make a curtain in the doorway. "Come on, Bonnie's waiting for us. We should leave. When she gets upset, she gets snoody." The girl said, pointing her nose in the air as a mock priss. Me and Finn crawl out of the cave, and Jake fallows us. I finally get a good look at the girl who saved us. Her long black hair falls to her hips. Her black tank top fitting to the curves of her small body. Her dark blue skinny jeans cling to her hips, and her red knee high boots finish off her look. Her small frame leads up to her tight shoulders, and her long neck holds a sharp featured face. Her lips are a bright red, and her eyes are an onyx color, that shimmer with delight. With her hands on wide hips, she turns to me, "Oh, my name's Marceline by the way. Marceline Abadeer. What are yours?"

"My name's Fionna, and this," I turn to Finn, and he looks like he's seen the most amazing thing in the world. His mouth is hanging open, and his eyes are bugging out of his head. I smack his arm and he shakes his head.

"Huh?! Oh, heyy… I'm Finn." He says, smoothing back his hair, and extending his hand out with his toothy grin. She takes his hand and he brings it up to his lips, and after a soft kiss to the back of her hand, he lets it drop. Marceline looks at him like he's an idiot, smiles.

"Come on, we have a fort, a hideout. It's our sanctuary. It's not to far from here. We can make it there before dark. And trust me, you don't want to be out here at night." With that she turns around and walks off to the east. We fallow behind her, for about a mile and a half. We zig-zag through trees, and climb up the mountain. We finally get to where were going, and Marceline leads us through a maze of boulders.

"When in here, look for this symbol," she points to a circle with an eye in the middle of it. It seems to be etched into the stone. I know that they didn't take the time to carve it, they used the acid from the zombies to draw it on. "it's our symbol. Mark everything with it." We arrive to an opening, and she turns to us with her arms stretched open. "Welcome to our paradise!" Marceline says as she moves backward so we can see inside. We walk into the place, and we look around. There are egg chairs, and bean bag chairs, two big couches, there are a couple tables set up with bar stools set up around them. There are halls that lead to I don't know where, but I have a feeling they're rooms, and a bathroom. Marceline flops down on the black couch, and I sit down on the plush one across from her.

"How did you get this all in here?"

"Well, my grandma is a scientist, and so is Bonnibell, and well, they worked with a man named Simon Petroph. He said that the world was going to end. He found undeniable proof that it would. My grandma, and Bonnie both believed him. My grandma was about to die, she had cancer, so she didn't care what was going to happen to her. She told me to come here with Bonnie, and stay safe. We've been moving things into here for weeks now. We even have power. But were not gonna use it. Well the only time we use it is when we have to flush the toilet, but that's it. Wait, how are you guys still alive? We hid in a metal lined bunker here in the cave. That's the only way you could have survived." "Well… Simon Petroph is my uncle. I went to see him after they sent him to the asylum, and he told me the signs. When me and Finn walked through the woods outside my house, I noticed that there were no animals. I got scared, and then I remembered what my uncle told me… I told Finn to get his stuff, and I got mine. I guess he went into his cellar too, but he's here. I'm here. His dog's here. I got my best friend. So I can't complain." I said, chewing my lip nervously. I really haven't asked Finn where he went, and if he was okay. I kinda just figured that he's fine. But I know him. He smiles no matter what. He doesn't like feelings unless they're… in his favor. But that can wait. Right now it's gotta be around seven, and I haven't eaten much. I go to find Finn, and see that he's just laying on the ground with Jake flopped over his back. He's whispering, and it sounds like someone's whispering back… But it's only him and Jake, and I play it off as only in my head. I tap Jake and he gets off of Finn, and I fall on him and put him in a head-lock. He starts to laugh, and flips us around and we fight for domonience for a little bit. I end up sitting on his stomach with my hands on my knees grinning.

"It's time to eat buttface." I stand up, and reach my hand out for him. He grabs it and pulls me down back to sit on him. Our faces are inches apart… I lean in… and bite his nose. He leans back, holding his nose.

"OOOOOOOWWWWW! FI! That hurt!" He yells. I sit there and laugh. He flips me down and pins my hands above my head, and he bites my nose back.

"Ah!" I yelp, "That really does hurt" I say rubbing my nose. My stomach growls, and his growls back in agreement. We laugh and grab each others forearms, and helped get each other up. We grabbed my bag, and pulled out all the knifes, and weapons. Marceline looked at me surprised. I pulled out the blankets, and Finn pulled out the pillows. I got to the bottom of my bag, and I pulled out the food. I grab a couple granola bars, and so does Finn. We chow them down, and Finn grabs a can of Ravioli. He digs around in his pocket and grabs his multi-use tool that he got from Owl Scouts when he was seven, and thought that it was awesome. He plops down on the plush couch.

"Why did I hear voices Marceline!?" A high pitched voice called from down a hallway.

"Because, _**BONNIBELL**_, there are people here. I saved them, and thought that they should come stay with us."

"What use are they to us? Do we know them?" The invisible girl asks, suddenly defensive.

"This girl is Simon's niece. And the guy is her friend. The dog's his." Marceline yelled to the hallway. A girl with long hip length dyed pink hair. She wore a long white lab coat that was only half buttoned so it hugged her sides. Her dark pink tank top, and her hot pink pencil skirt were still seen from underneath. She wore pink and white sneakers. Her goggles clung to her head, and you could see the red lines of where they were on her face.

"Do dodo doooo! Introducing, her, _royal majesty, _Bonnibell Sweets!"

Hello readers. Ya'll should comment and tell me what you think(: i would love feed back:D


	4. Chapter 4

Previously…

Finn and Fionna met Marceline Abadeer, who brought them to her shared hideout. We left off with the meeting of Bonniebell Sweets, a scientist that worked with Bonnie, and also Marceline's grandmother.

"Marceline, I swear!" She yells, then turns to me and scrunches up your face. Her grey eyes scrutinize me, size me up. I cross my arms across my chest, and I put all my weight on my left foot. I glare at her, and look her up and down. She sighs, and looks at Marceline.

"Well, I guess that they can stay." She says defeated. Knowing that it was a three to one battle, and the odds weren't in her favor. "Show them to their room. Marceline." Bonnie says defeated. Marceline smirks over at us, and me and Finn grab all of our things, and follow Marceline down the second hallway. She stops three doors down on the right.

"This is your room. You guys will have to share, cuz, yah know, space biz. But the bathrooms the door at the end of the hall. There's a shower, and a toilet. Some hand sanitizer. Make yourselves comfertible, do whatever you want to the room, and door," she pointed to the door across the hall from us that looked like some beast had gotten a hold of it and ripped it to shreds, "I have." She smiles at us, and opens her door to a dark room. She comes back out with thick votives, and some scented candles. She shoves them into Finns arms and winks at me and I roll my eyes. Me and Finn turn into our room and light a candle each. We go around and set them down all around the room. We lit each candle when we set them down, and soon, a soft glow was filling the room, and we could get a good view of the room. There were two twin beds on each side of the room. A small shelf was next to each bed, and there were two bean bag chairs in a corner of the room. There was one drawer next to the door. Finn walks over to the drawer and puts his two pairs of clothes in the second drawer. He turns and looks at me holding out his hand. He gives me this look, and I lightly laugh, handing him my clothes. He puts them in the top drawer, and looks at me again.

"Fi, you've taken me with you to buy pretty much all the underwear you own. I've handled half of them. Just give me the damn things." I laugh and hand him my extra bra and other pairs of underwear. I walk to my nightstand and place all my weapons on the top shelf around my votive. Finn does the same, and we lay on our beds. I stretch out, and before I know it, I hear Marceline pounding at our door.

"GUYS! COME ON GUYS! IT'S TIME FOR DINNER!" I sit up and yawn, stretching. I feel my joints pop, and Finn looks up at me. He goes to pet Jake and spring up when he's not there. He jumps up, and flings open the door, and runs down the hallway, me at his heels. We turn the corner and find Jake laying his head on Bonnie's lap. Finn lets out a sigh, like he's been holding his breath out of fear, and walks calmly up to the pink haired girl and his dog. Marceline is sitting at the table, her plate piled high with only red things. Apples, strawberries, raspberries. She has a steak cut open on another plate and the inside is still red.

"How was she able to cook that steak without luring zombies?" I ask puzzled.

"Oh, I hooked up a small fan and duct that leads about a mile and half away from here. It's about six feet into the ground so nothing can follow it. I had people do it. It works." Marceline says shrugging, and biting into her bloody steak. We all cringe, and shudder, and I turn to look at Bonnie. She's pale, but not Marceline pale. She's a healthy pale, with just a tinge of tan. She has an oval shaped face, with a defined nose, and plump candy pink lips. Her bubblegum colored hair falls straight down her back, and ends in soft waves. Her perfect posture showing as she sits, and walks. She carry's her head high. But she wears too much pink.

'Her hair looks like gum… Yeah… Bubblegum… That seems like a great nickname for this little princess.' I thought to myself. I look at Marceline, not being able to really access her more than I already have, her being a laid back, rebel type who loves to have fun, can only think of Marcie as a nickname. Lost in my thoughts, it takes Finns hand on my shoulder to break me out of my trace.

"Fi, do you want something to eat?"

"Oh, uhmm… Yeah. I could go for some food. What do you have?"

"Well, Marceline is making steaks before they go bad. Medium?"

"Yeah," I say smiling. Marceline makes us all steaks, and we chow down. It has to be around midnight, and I'm yawning.

"Well, I'm goin to bed. You commin Finny?" I say, looking at him trying not to pass out, his head bobbing while he sits in an egg chair.

"Nahh," he yawns, "I can stay up longer…"

"Suuuuree… Come on, even you need sleep Finn." I say as I pull him to his feet. Jake walks down the hall with me and Finn as I count the doors on my right, and open our door. I walk him over to his bed and he lays down in it. I grab a pillow out of his bag, and put it under his head. I grab a blanket from my bag, and drape it over him. Jake lays in front of him, curled up in a ball. Finn wraps his arm around his dog, and smiles, already half asleep. I grab a pillow for myself, and a blanket, and I lay on my side. I close my eyes, and I'm out.

"Fi… Fi can I lay down with you?" A small voice calls out in the darkness. I see a light from a single candle illuminate Finn's face. His face is tear streaked. I sit up and look at him.

"Finny, what's wrong?" I ask, enveloping him in my arms.

"It's, it's what's happened today. That guy we… killed… Wasn't the first one I've seen… I saw two more earlier. They were… They were my parents. I saw them turn Fi. And I can't stop seeing it I-" his voice broke, as sobs racked his body, "I could have helped them Fi! I just let them turn into something unthinkable!" He buries his face in my shoulder, and I hold him, stroking his hair, making consoling noises, and rocking him back and forth. I lay us down, as he starts to settle down. Right before we both fall asleep, arms wrapped around each other, I hear Finn mutter sleepily,

"I'm sorry I snotted all over your biz Fi, I love you." I smile and close my eyes, holding Finn, and I drift into one of many dreamless sleeps.

Well, tell me what you think:D Thanks so much:D


	5. Chapter 5

Previously…

We learned a little more about the place that Finn and Fionna are in. We also learned what happened to Finn that morning. But, what new things are we going to learn about now…?

The next morning I wake up, entangled in a mess of Finn and Jake. I smile to myself, and gently peel Finn off of me. I wiggle out of his arms, and move swiftly out of the bed, replacing myself with Finn's pillow. Jake lifts his head and yawns at me. He blinks twice, then gets up and jumps off of the bed. He stands at the door and looks at me.

"You can wait. I gotta get dressed." I say to Jake. I peel off my ripped blue shirt, and pull off my dark blue shorts. I keep my bra on, and replace my underwear. I pull on some dark blue skinny jeans, and put on a white and blue polka-dot tank top. I walk over to my pillow, and lightly pull out my bunny hat that I hid in my pillow. I gather my hair into my hat, and pull out my bangs and flip them onto the right side of my face. Jake looks at me again, and back at the door.

"One second Jake!" I whisper to him. I turn to Finns bed, and straighten it up when all of a sudden,

"For Glob sakes women! Let me out! I HAVETA PEE!"

I spin around wide eyed, looking at the dog spinning around and around on the ground.

"LetmeoutletmeoutletmeoutletmeoutLET! ME! OUT!" I slowly walk to the door, and open it, letting Jake out of the room, so he can go do his business. I shut the door, and run across the room. Disregarding Finn's sleepiness, I jump on him.

"JAKE CAN TALK! DID YOU KNOW JAKE CAN TALK ?! WHEN WAS JAKE ABLE TO TALK! OH MY GLOB! FINN! JAKE….TALKS!" I scream, shaking Finn until he fully understands me. He attempting to pry my hands from around the collar of his shirt calmly says,

"Yes Fi, I know Jake can talk. I've been talking to him since yesterday. He first talked to me when my parents changed…

Yesterday, 8:22 a.m(Finn's POV)

"I climbed out of the rubble of my house, pushing pieces of wall, and ashes off of cellar door. I crawled out of the cellar, and I couldn't find Jake, or my parents.

"Mom!? Dad?! Jake!?" I called out into the eerie silence. I heard Jakes bark echo, and then I heard them. I heard my mom yell for me. I fallowed her voice, and I found her cradling my dad. He was wriggling in my mom arms, writhing in pain. It was the only time I've seen him cry. Then he got silent. His face froze, his mouth was wide open, like he was screaming so high pitched, that you couldn't hear it. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he flinched a couple times, like a puppy before it finally goes to sleep. Then his eyes snapped open. They were all black. His skin slowly began to turn white, like, a freaky white, and he started to gurgle. My mom bent down to him, to talk to him. She was crying so hard, she didn't notice when he started to move. It was like he was vibrating or something. And then he bit her. She let go of him, and fell backward. She started doing the same thing as my dad did. I backed away when I saw her stop moving. I stopped when I saw her stand up. I thought she was okay. But then she turned around. Her eyes were all black, and her face was melting off. I froze. She started walking towards me. I tried to force myself to run. To move, but my feet were stuck to the ground. She kept getting closer and closer. Then Jake jumped in front of me. He started growling and barking. He jumped up, and latched himself to my mom. She fell back, and when Jake came running back to me, my mom got up and ran away. Jake ran up to me, and told me we needed to run. Run away down town, and not look back. Needless to say, I flipped out, but I knew it was still Jake, and that he was still right, I needed to get out of there. When we got away from my parents, I had to sit down and think about things. My own mom tried to kill me, and then my dog started talking to me. I thought I was going crazy. But I knew I wasn't crazy. So I thought it was a dream. But it wasn't. Jake told me that I had passed out right before the explosion, and had left the door open. He had to pee, and so he went outside and did his business, but when he got back, the door had closed behind him, and he couldn't get back in. And with me being passed out, I couldn't open it for him. He dug a hole and hid under the concrete tube at the park down the street. Then the bomb went off. He came as fast as he could…

(Now, Fionna's POV)

"and then the rest you already know, Finn says, wiping off the tears that have made their way past the barrier Finn had put up years ago, "but what I don't get, is that when he talks his mouth doesn't move. I think it's more of a telepathic bond or something. Like, whatever caused the people to turn into zombies got to him. But, like, not as bad… If you get what I'm saying" Finn stops and looks at me. I just sit there with my mouth open, letting it all sink in.

'Dogs can't talk…. But then again, I didn't think zombies could ever be real until now…' I chew on my lip, and nod my head. It could be true…

"We should have Bubblegum take a look at Jake…" "Bubblegum?" "Oh, Bonnie, I'm gonna call her Bubblegum, because pretty much all she wears is pink, and her hair looks like bubblegum"

"Hmm… Sounds good. It does fit her…" Finn says, smiling. I feel amazing that I made him smile right after he cried. Me and Finn get up, and walk out of our room and into the main room. Bubblegum walks out of her hallway, in her open lab coat, and a salmon color shirt, that shows her shoulders but is still a t-shirt(I don't know the fashion term for that kind of shirt, so if you do feel free to tell me so I can edit it.) She has on a dark pink, silk skirt and pink flats on.

"Uhmm… Bubblegum?" I ask softly.

"What did you call me?" She asks surprised.

"Bubblegum… your hair reminds me of bubblegum… I-" "My mom called me Bubblegum…"

"So it's okay if I call you that?"

She takes a deep breath. "Yes, I guess that's okay…" she says with a sigh.

"Okay, well, I- We- have something we need to tell you." I say, elbowing Finn in the ribs.

"Uhmm… I thinkmydoggothitwithsomeradiationbutnotasbadasthez ombiepeopleandnowhecantalkbutnotphysicallybutmenta lly." Finn says, taking a deep breath. "Can you, can you look at him?"

"I can run some tests yes." Bubblegum says nodding her head. "Where is he?"

Finn calls for Jake, and the four of us walk down the hallway that Bubblegum always walks out of. There's a door with a frosted glass window that says 'LAB' in big, bold faced, black letters. Bubblegum opens the door and we walk in after her. Everything is white. The only black things are the burners. There are 3 counters, in the middle of the room, and sinks line the sides. There's one of those emergency showers, and eye wash stations, and cabinets full of beakers, and chemicals, and specimens preserved in jars. There's a microscope with a piece of zombie flesh in it, and there are Petri dishes full of skin samples in preserve. Bubblegum walks to the farthest table away from the door. I look at it carefully. There's a scale, and other instruments built into it. She has Jake jump onto the table, and he looks around, his chocolate eyes watery. Finn looks at him, his face twisted showing his inner turmoil. Bubblegum smiles at Jake and weighs him.

"55.4 pounds, a little heavy, but it's pretty much muscle, and muscle weighs more than fat." Bubblegum says giving Finn a reassuring smile. She took him father down the table and pulled down an X-ray machine. She snapped a few X-rays, and then pulled him into a small machine. "This is a C.T scanner. It's gonna take a picture of his insides in detail. I need to look at his brain. Okay Finn?"

Finn sighs, knowing it's what he's got to do. He nods, and Bubblegum turns on the machine. Within seconds, there are pictures on the side of the machine that look like they're moving. Bubblegum gasps, and prints off pictures.

"I've never seen anything like this. This is amazing! A scientific phenomena!"

"What? What's going on with my dog?" Finn says in tears. Bubblegum turns around and looks at Finn.

"Nothings wrong with him… Well, in my opinion. You see, the left frontal cortex has grown, and shows super high activity. It's shown in psychic humans. With him getting hit by the radiation, Jake's brain got hit, and molded into something amazing. He can't physically talk, or tell the future or things like that, but he can link with who he pleases."

'Didn't I see Finn talking to Jake earlier? That could have been it… This is weird, but it does make sense. I mean, if radiation can make babies be born with three extra toes, or an extra stub arm, why can't it make a dog talk?'

Hello. I know this chapter may seem kinda stupid, and or dumb, but it's important. Because… You'll see later. I know it's unrealistic for dogs to talk, but come on, it's gotta be somewhat more like the actual thing. I need someone to be the voice of reason. And we all know Marceline or Bubblegum wouldn't be it. And we can defiantly count Finn and Fionna out too. I kinda like this chapter. Tell me what you think?(:


End file.
